


What Lovers Do.

by lemonquails



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breeding, Extremely Dubious Consent, Interracial Relationship, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Teen Pregnancy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonquails/pseuds/lemonquails
Summary: This is for the Banned Together Bingo 2020 Event, and the Fill 'Interracial Relationships'.Lillie is a fifteen-year-old girl working as a lab assistant, who has never really felt loved.Elio is a sixteen-year-old Pokemon breeder whose primary interest in life is getting a girlfriend.This can only work out well for one of them.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Lilie | Lillie/You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	What Lovers Do.

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: This is **miseryfic**. It ends badly. It's also explicit. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Note 2: I swear coming up with a fill for this was a venture in 'how do I avoid harmful stereotypes'. The definition of the word being _the interbreeding of people considered to be of different racial types._ Hopefully, by going for Kanto->Alola, I sidestepped the issue.

Elio was sixteen, when he moved from Kanto to Alola. It was a move that really didn’t mean much to him either way, if he was being completely honest. He was experiencing that sort of adolescent miasma which left him bored with most things, and he was either going to be bored in a temperate climate, or a tropical one. He guessed that a tropical one might, frankly, be better. The only thing that bothered him about the move was the people… Well, person, he left behind. He had a childhood friend named Selene, with whom he had been gathering up the nerve to take the step of romance, when it turned out he’d be moving away from her. Which was, well, inconvenient.

The only part he really cared about at all. Did that make him sound petty, or shallow, that the big concern about moving was that he was missing out on his chance for some action? Maybe, but he was, after all, a growing boy, and growing boys had a vastly different set of priorities than reasonable human beings. Those priorities being topped by ‘get laid’, with a wide, wide blank space on the list before anything else even registered as mattering at all. Elio assumed this was a universal experience, anyway. Maybe others had their next priority just below that one, without the empty spaces, but it was convenient for his move.

The next priority in his life, after that long empty space, would have to be Pokemon breeding. Was that also along the same lines as the first one? It certainly didn’t help his libido to be picking up eggs from the daycare all of the time and thinking about the fact that his Pokemon were getting more action than he was, if nothing else, but he made a good amount of pocket money selling off hatchlings with carefully picked IVs, natures, and egg moves. Primarily, he bred charmanders, because people everywhere just loved to have a powerful charizard… Though he’d briefly stopped in at eevees for a while too, and kept the first shiny hatchling for himself.

That one had evolved into a glaceon who now served as his partner Pokemon. And the reason he needed one of those at all… Was because he didn’t live nearly as close to the daycare facility here in this region, and his mom encouraged him to go ahead and take a real pokemon journey to get there. Others encouraged him to take on the island challenge, as well, so he’d ended up doing just that. Even though he had the shiny glaceon already, he’d been offered a starter- He took litten, to cover more bases on type matchups. His team had grown since then, too, with other alolan pokemon. His breeding pairs, he was encouraged to keep in boxes along the way, and actually give himself the challenge of crossing the region.

It was kind of a pain, but also kind of fun, he’d admit. Even for a kid like him who already had his career path picked out, a summer activity like this was just the sort of thing he needed to creep out of that miasmic state of boredom that he’d been in at the time of the move. He and Selene kept in touch, too, though any hints at a spark there had been between them were completely gone at this time. They were just friends now, and somewhat awkward ones over the distance at that. Elio wasn’t completely sure why Selene spoke to him so strangely now, but he didn’t let it bother him too much.

He had new friends here in Alola. A guy a year older than him named Hau, who had always wanted to take on the island challenge but was unable to make the time until this year. And of course, and far more importantly to Elio’s particular priorities, a girl one year younger named Lillie. Lillie wasn’t actually a trainer, exactly, and she wasn’t doing the island challenge. Instead, she was traveling with a rare pokemon as the assistant of Professor Kukui, and they just so happened to run into each other often enough to first consider each other friends, then decide to be traveling companions anyway. It made Elio feel kind of important, to be able to use his pokemon for the purpose of defending a cute girl like Lillie.

A boy from Kanto and a girl from Alola, traveling together, it was exactly the sort of situation that Elio might have been able to reach for with Selene had he never left their home region. Though, Lillie much more readily showered him with praise and thanked him profusely. He was getting the impression that she liked him, what with all the gratitude she expressed for even the most minor of things. Even if a wingull tried to take off with her hat and he shooed it away, she’d go on saying thank you for the next hour. That did wonders for his ego.

Elio was somebody who lacked the emotional depth or understanding to begin to understand that Lillie might have some other reason for this behavior, besides having fallen head over heels in love with him. He lacked that kind of sight and could only think of the one explanation, because the other explanations were far beyond his scope. The reason Lillie thanked him so profusely was more than likely because she was unused to people showing her any kindness without strings attached. Her mother was somebody who would use any simple gift as leverage later, that she did so much for her ungrateful children. Kukui’s kindness towards Lillie was closer to honest, but he did still make her his assistant- So she felt awkward, giving nothing in return to Elio but words for everything he did for her.

That awkwardness was it. She was in no position emotionally to be falling for anyone at the moment, but again, Elio had no way of knowing that. There was the truth, and there was his impression, and the impression he got was the one that he desired, regardless of what the truth might be. It was natural for somebody of his age, history, and understanding. It wasn’t the idea of Lillie’s attraction to him which would be condemned by anybody who somehow looked in on the situation- It would be the events which would transpire because of it, on that day. That particular day.

That day when they would run into two Aether employees, and Lillie would break down at the sight of them...  
\---  
Only to still be shaking in fear upon arrival at the Bed and Breakfast they’d be staying in for the night. It had one bed and a pull-out couch, but she was still so bursting with anxiety that she asked if Elio might share the bed with her and just… Hold her, to help her chill out enough to sleep.

Lillie would very soon come to regret asking this of Elio, though. She had grown used to his generosity, and hadn’t even thought twice when she made this particular request, but the concern set in not moments after they’d nestled into the bed together, with his chest pressed against her back. It felt, for just a few seconds, like she was safe and protected, but it didn’t take long at all for him to become hard, this close to a girl his age.

One year younger, that was.

His dick was notably large, as well. Its base wasn’t touching her skin, but the shaft extended the entire way past the curvature of her butt, pressed right up against it. Elio was debating his options here, when she spoke in that simpering, timid voice of hers, “U-Um. Elio, I’m sorry to say if this is awkward for you but you’re kind of… I can feel your thing against me and maybe just a little bit of. Distance would be a good idea? I’m sorry. Just let me…”

She tried to shift her position so that their lower bodies weren’t nearly as close together, but Elio’s arms latched just a bit tighter across her stomach. “No, don’t worry, it’s fine. It’s just because you’re so cute, you know?”

“Well…” After everything Elio had done for her, could she really express her _own_ discomfort? “I guess if it’s not weird for you, it’s fine…”

“Not weird at all,” Elio assured her, and a silence fell between them. Just the sound of breathing for each of them, and Lillie started to calm down. Calm down enough that she was just nearly asleep, in the middle of drifting off, when all of the sudden-

Elio steeled himself against the awkwardness of the situation. Lillie liked him, right? She was just too shy to tell him what she actually wanted. Mentioning his erection to him that way, it seemed clear to _him_ that she wanted him to use it. So, he worked up the nerve to adjust his position, which she didn’t seem to react to. Her dress had already hiked up plenty, he just had to move one hand down to shift her panties out of the way, and then, sweet bliss, he was inside of her-

“Ah!” Lillie yelped at the completely unexpected entrance that he had made, “Elio!”

“Don’t worry, babe,” Elio said, “I understand you more than you think!”

She was stunned into silence by that strange statement, and Elio took that time to bring his arm back up to keep both of them wrapped around her, holding her close to him. He started slowly to move, gyrating his hips against hers and pressing soft kisses to her neck. She squeaked at the feeling, then took a sharp breath in.

“What are you…” She asked, “Doing?”

“Don’t you worry, I’ll treat you right. I’ll make sure you enjoy this too. Er, at least, I’ll tryyy…” His last word trailed off into another kiss planted along the line of her shoulder, keeping slow and gentle against her back on both their sides. “Does it feel good?”

“No… Not really…” Lillie took the option he seemed to be giving her, to rebuke him- It was all she could do to express her discomfort in her current shock. Hadn’t they just been good friends up until now? What could have prompted Elio to suddenly decide that he was going to take her for himself without so much as a warning or an ask?

“It doesn’t? You mean, do you actually like it rougher?” Elio asked.

“No, that’s not what I-!” Lillie found the voice to protest, but had the air knocked out of her when Elio pushed his weight against her to roll her onto her stomach, holding her in a prone position now. He had one arm still looped around her stomach, but the other found its way across her clavicle, and it was now Elio’s body weight that kept her pinned, immobile, to the mattress. She squeezed her eyes shut while he, with this position permitting it, quickened his thrusts. They weren’t fluid, like he needed to take a split-second to align his hips the way he wanted each time that he pulled outward.

Frantic, even, was how his movements could be described the instant that he stopped trying to be ‘gentle’ in his assault. He wasn’t particularly capable of being outright brutal, just clumsy, though that could still certainly be described as rough. He had taken his misinterpretation of Lillie’s answer to mean one thing, and overcorrected in another way- He lacked a comprehension of what something pleasing to her might look like, and had ended up moving in a manner that brought only _himself_ pleasure in the moment.

Above her, he wouldn’t stop grunting each time he thrust back in, either. “Lillie… you feel so good…” God, he sounded like porn- and that would be where he’d acquired his understanding of sex, at this point in his life, so it wasn’t all that surprising.

“A-Actually I- MPh!” She tried to protest again, only to have her face pressed into the pillow by a particularly powerful movement. She pulled her arms from under herself to grasp onto that pillow instead.

“You’re so beautiful… Lillie, ohh…” He lifted his weight from her back a bit so that he could actually at least see _part_ of her. This shift made his movements more regular, too, now that he had a greater range of motion. “I’m so glad I met you…”

“...You are?” Lillie managed her question this time, choking the words out.

“Of course I am… Of course…” He led his arm from her clavicle down, sliding a palm under one of her breasts. “You’re so sweet, and pretty… Who wouldn’t _love_ you?”

Plenty of people wouldn’t love Lillie. But Elio… Pumping in and out of her this way, taking his pleasure from her body, was this what they called love… in Kanto?

“A-Ah I mean. I’m sorry, we didn’t… We met recently, so I’m not sure if I should have said. Love. Did I just make it weird?” He stopped moving and dropped his weight down again, just sitting there in silence with his length deep inside of her.

Lillie wondered about explaining that it was weird from the start and that he had no right to say these things when he was in fact _assaulting_ her, but somehow, she didn’t want to. It was almost endearing in a way, that this boy her age could pause to feel awkward about a proclamation of love, mid-rape. Lillie had never claimed to be the most sound of mind, and as soon as she heard that word… Despite everything, her heart did skip a beat. It wasn’t like she had the nerve to tell him to stop. Just because she never told him to start, did that give her the right to hold it against him?

It did, of course, but if Elio lacked the emotional comprehension to realize Lillie hadn’t had a crush on him before, or to recognize that he was doing anything wrong- Lillie lacked the emotional comprehension to understand that she was under no obligation to accept this kind of attack as the best love somebody like her could hope for.

“You really do love me though… Right?” She asked, faintly.

“Of course I do! I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t!” Elio assured her, “And. You love me back?”

Lillie thought again for a moment, then lied. “Yes.”

At this supposed confirmation of her feelings toward him, Elio didn’t even have to move any further. He let out an unappealing noise and pressed his palm into the mattress as he, with just that _word_ , suddenly released inside of her. He stayed there a few seconds more, breathing funny, then pulled out and sat back. “...I didn’t mean to… Uh. Sorry.”

“Mm.” Lillie rolled back onto her side.

“But I’ll take responsibility!” He burst out in earnest, “You know I would! You’d make a great wife, and I already know my career path, I already make plenty of money, even. I can support a family! And. We love each other, so that’s fine, right?”

“It isn’t like coming inside a girl once is guaranteed to get her pregnant, you know,” Lillie said, “If it was, we never would have ended up here anyway.”

“Oh! Uh. Okay. That’s good to… Know,” Elio reached up and scratched the back of his neck. “How do _you_ know that?”

“Is it that hard to believe Alola has good sex ed?”

“It’s that hard to believe your homeschooling did,” Elio deadpanned, “It’s pretty obvious from the way you talk about your mother.”

“...Then I know it from experience, with people who didn’t love me, is that what you want to hear?” She sat up. “You should have said something. You caught me off guard. I don’t mind showing gratitude that way… I really should have known that your kindness didn’t come free after all, right? It’s my own foolishness.”

“Hey, don’t… Talk that way.”

“Why? Does it bother you to know that I’ve been used before? Or that I’m able to speak bitterly?”

“It bothers me to hear you say it like I’m using you!” He exclaimed, “I told you, I love you! I want you to be my girlfriend! This isn’t… I wanted to be nice to you. It’s not like this was supposed to be payment. What you said, it seemed like you wanted me to-”

“Maybe seemed isn’t good enough, Elio…” She brought her arms up around herself. “If you want to be nice to me, listen to me better. I didn’t even like that at all.”

“What… Would you have liked it? If I did it some other way?”

“If you say you love me, prove it,” Lillie said, “Look me in the eyes. Don’t do me like a boy with a pretty girl next to him, do me like we’re lovers, for real. Like you’re my boyfriend and you really want to be with _me_. Maybe then I’ll forgive you. If you convince me you really do… Love me.”

If Elio could really love her, that was more than Lillie had ever known or hoped for.

So maybe it was fine after all. Right?

And maybe it was fine when she really did miss her next period.

And maybe it was fine, when she was contacted by a girl who lived in Kanto, whose name was Selene. Who said to be careful around Elio, because he has a habit, of taking what he wants without asking.

But he said he loved her.

And all he asked was her love in return, in this physical form it could take shape.

She thought Selene was really pretty, when she saw her photo.

Yeah. This was the best she could get. Her boyfriend loved her. Her boyfriend would be there for her and for their child. He had that kind of personality. She could rely on it.

She didn’t doubt his love and she didn’t doubt his devotion.

But she sort of wished.

That girl could have come from Kanto instead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, you can find me @LemonQuails on twitter.


End file.
